


Things Are Better When You're Around

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Noctis is just really depressed, Prom is the best boyfriend, References to Depression, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Prompto helps Noctis clean up his depression cave (aka his apartment)





	Things Are Better When You're Around

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago but hadn't done anything with it. Hopefully gonna post more stuff soon since I've got like 10 other things that I have just sitting in my iPod's notes.

The first thing Prompto noticed as he entered Noctis’ apartment was that it was dark.  
  
"Noct? You home?" Within his first few steps, he'd already stepped on a few bags of chips and fast food wrappers. A quiet sigh left him as he observed the apartment. The curtains were drawn, keeping as much light out as they could. The place was an utter disaster. Wrappers littered the floors, tables, counter tops. Dishes filled the sink, being there for gods know how long. 

He made his way down the small hallway, he peaked into the bathroom first. It was.. not as bad as the rest of the apartment, actually. It was relatively intact. The sink had some toothpaste on it but it wasn't that bad. The few articles of clothes that were scattered on the floor could have easily been picked up to make it look at least a little better. 

Finally, Prompto made his way to Noctis' bedroom. The door was slightly open, but the blackout curtains were drawn tight, keeping out any and all light.  
  
_‘That’s ironic.’_ Prompto had thought to himself.

From all the other rooms, this was probably the worst of them all. While the mess was cleared up in some places, it looked like it's been pillaged by the Niffs. Clothes were strewn about everywhere; wrappers, comics, and cups littered the floor; the occasional grocery bag appeared filled with trash, but nothing done with it. 

Prompto knew this sight all too well. 

The figure in the bed was lying with his back to Prompto. As quietly as he could, he made his way to the lump of blankets and pillows. He sat down on the edge of the bed, the other so deep into a slumber he didn't even notice. Or acted like he didn't notice. 

"Hey, buddy? You awake?" Prompto whispered. To his surprise a small "yeah" had made its way back in response to his question. Prompto was quiet for a moment. He slid closer to Noctis, who moved a bit further so Prompto could have more room. He still didn't face the blonde, however. But that was fine.  
  
"How're you feeling?" That got a scoff. 

"You weren't at school today,” the blonde noted uselessly, “I got your work though, and I can help you with it," Prompto smiled softly. He finally laid down next to Noctis, and other finally turned to look at Prompto. His face showed that he was tired, his eyes were distant yet there at the same time. Slightly dark bags had made their way underneath those deep blue eyes that Prompto so much loved to see. 

Finally, Noctis turned his body so he was fully facing his friend. Prompto wrapped his arms around him, the prince fully accepting the embrace, but too tangled in the blankets to return it. "Did you shower?" The blonde asked. The usually soft and full black locks were slightly greasy. Prompto had already known the answer would be no, but he asked anyway.  
  
"No," he mumbled quietly, "..I should though." As Noctis sat up, he groaned slightly. Prompto could hear his spine crack and shoulders pop as he stretched. The blonde stayed in his prone position on the bed. Noct was looking off somewhere, most likely zoning out. 

"Take a bath, okay? I'll start cleaning up the main room," Prompto suggested. Noct sighed, but nodded. Prompto knew he hated this, hated getting help from other people when he really didn't need it. Or, at least, to Ignis and Gladio he didn't need it. They complained that he was capable of doing things, he was just lazy. Spoiled. Bratty.. 

He wasn't though. He was gone, depressed. Alone.

Prompto finally sat up then, letting Noct have room to get off the bed without needing to climb over him.  
"C'mon babe," the blonde hummed and grabbed Noctis' hand, effectively breaking him from whatever state of mind he was in.  
  
"Right."

Prompto waited with Noct as the rarely used tub filled up. Noctis always preferred showers to baths, but he hardly had the energy to stand and efficiently wash himself. The blonde took whatever body wash Noct had and used it as a makeshift bubble bath concoction. Once he was satisfied with the way the bath looked, he left the room so the other could relax. He dimmed the lights before he left, knowing Noct's preference for when he actually did take a bath. This, sadly, being a very normal routine for the two. 

As Prompto cleaned, he set his phone down on the counter as he played music, singing along to the songs he knew. He wasn't the best singer, but he was fairly decent at the least. Noctis enjoyed his singing. By the time that the kitchen was cleaned (minus the dishes), Noct had emerged from the bathroom. Prompto hadn't even noticed until he had made his presence known, which in turn made the blonde jump slightly and cease his singing. 

"Hey, how're you feeling?" He asked and grabbed his phone, turning it down to a dull murmur in the background.  
  
"A little better," he offered a small smile, which was returned immediately with Prompto's radiant and bright smile of his own. "Do you want any help?" Noctis asked as he looked around. He noticed that two bags of trash had already been accumulated. That made him feel a sense of prostration.  
  
"Only if you want to." Noct did want to. He wanted to help, but he was still mentally exhausted. He was going to try though. For Prompto, he was willing to try and do anything. 

The two then worked in relative quietness. Prompto's phone still softly playing some music to break the full silence, but it was nice. 

By the time that they both got the apartment cleaned up, it was about time for dinner. Ignis would be stopping by soon to cook for Noctis and brief him on some boring meeting like he did every Thursday. 

"Wanna do that homework?" Prompto asked and stood up from his seat on the couch. He was quickly dragged back down, however, onto Noctis’ lap. The princes' face was hidden in the crook of the blonde's neck, his arms wrapped stubbornly around his waist.  
  
"No homework."  
  
"Alright buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to give me a follow  
> Toomblr: [ Pryumpto ](https://pryumpto.tumblr.com/)  
> Twatter: [ Grossmeme ](https://twitter.com/GrossMeme)


End file.
